five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Five Nights at Sparky's (серия видеоигр)
FNaSparky's=FNaS Five Nights at Sparky's (сокр. FNaS, рус. Пять Ночей со Спарки) - первая игра, которая была создана участником Mr.Sparky6666. В этой игре имеется только один аниматроник - Sparky. Он иногда может появиться у вас в коридоре, как только он там появился, то светите на него, пока он не уйдёт. Так-же на столе есть игрушка Фредди, если нажать на его нос, то воспроизведётся смешной звук, как во FNaF 1,2,3. Так-же в обновлении "1.1" были добавлены мини-игры и 7-ая ночь. 1-ую мини-игру можно было активировать, нажатием на постер в офисе "I am Sparky", 2-ую можно было активировать рисунком на стене, в офисе. А 7-ую ночь можно активировать нажатием на нос Спарки в меню. В 1-ой мини-игре мы на сцене вместе с аниматрониками, далее мы должны пойти в мастерскую, там будет красный квадрат, в который нужно встать, далее приходит Purple Guy и превращает вас в Phantom Sparky. Во 2-ой мини-игре мы раздаём подарки детям, как только мы раздадим всем подарки, придёт Purple Guy, убьёт всех детей и уйдёт. Эту игру можно скачать, перейдя по этой ссылке: http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-sparky-s/66563 |-| FNaSparky's 2=FNaS 2 Five Nights at Sparky's 2 (сокр. FNaS 2, рус. Пять Ночей со Спарки 2) - вторая игра, которая была создана Mr.Sparky6666. Во 2-ой части улучшилась графика и теперь добавлено освещение, а так-же там добавлены камеры. Так-же добавлен новый противник - Sugar (рус.Сахар) От него то-же надо защищаться, как от Спарки. Так-же добавлена шкатулка и Марионетка, шкатулку нужно заряжать с помощью клавиши "Пробел". Также если истратится весь запас электричества, то свет выключится и позже придёт Спарки и начнёт мигать глазами, позже нападёт. Вторую часть можно скачать, перейдя по этой ссылке: http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-sparky-s-2/66755 |-| FNaSparky's 3=FNaS 3 Five Nights at Sparky's 3 (скор. FNaS 3, рус. Пять Ночей со Спарки 3) - третья игра, созданная Mr.Sparky66666. Она в то же самое время была первой игрой, которую отменили. Графика там конечно стала лучше, но сама игра была слишком простой и правая дверь там вообще не нужна была. Если придёт Спарки, то держите курсор мыши на красной кнопке возле двери, пока Спарки не уйдёт, если у вас истратится запас, то на вас нападёт сломанный Спарки с красными глазами. Но всё ровно скачать эту часть можно, перейдя по данной ссылке: https://yadi.sk/d/fvl395z_gQafQ |-| FNaSparky's 4=FNaS 4 Five Nights at Sparky's 4 (сокр. FNaS 4, рус. Пять Ночей со Спарки 4) - четвёртая игра, которая была создана Mr.Sparky6666.В ней добавляются ещё два врага: Phantom Sparky и PinkSparky, но теперь нет возможности светить в офисе, но можно теперь светить в камеры. Если Sparky и/или PinkSparky придут в офис, то вы должны надеть маску, пока они не уйдут. Но избавляться от Phantom Sparky надо открытием планшета, как только вы его увидите в офисе. В игре так-же есть мини-игры. Эту игру можно скачать, перейдя по данной ссылке: http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-sparky-s-4/66975 |-| FNaSparky's 5=FNaS 5 Five Nights at Sparky's 5 (сокр. FNaS 5, рус. Пять Ночей со Спарки 5) - пятая игра, которая была создана Mr.Sparky6666. Тут убрали Сахара и Phantom Sparky, но остались Sparky (рус.Спарки) и PinkSparky (рус.РозоваяСпарки) Что-бы избавится от Спарки, то наденьте маску, пока он не уйдёт из офиса, маска, как в 4-ой части одевается на <Пробел>. А от PinkSparky надо избавляться так: если вы увидите её в коридоре, то светите на неё пока она не уйдёт. В игре есть мини-игры и кат-сцены. В 1-ой мини-игре мы находимся в офисе и есть надпись "Sugar", мы должны идти по пиццерии и дойти до Сахара, позже экран станет чёрным и на нём появятся помехи. После 2-ой ночи начинается кат-сцена, где находятся Sparky и PinkSparky, с виду они безобидные тк. мы в маске, позже кат-сцена прекратится. После прохождения 3-ей ночи, у нас снова появляется мини-игра, там уже написано "PinkSparky", позже дойдя до неё, происходит то-же самое, что и с Сахаром. После прохождения 4-ой ночи у нас снова появляется кат-сцена, только там уже аниматроники смотрят на нас с чёрными глазами, а по середине стоит Сахар с наклоненной головой. И после прохождения 5-ой ночи мы попадаем в финальную мини-игру, где теперь написано "Sparky", мы доходим до комнаты и появляется лицо Спарки на всю комнату: Сначала оно спокойное, потом у него появляются чёрные глаза, позже красные, потом у него они пропадают, из них выходят провода и появляется тень Спарки на пол секунды, а мы становимся медленнее, как только мы прикоснёмся к Спарки, то произойдёт то-же самое, что и с остальными, далее появится финальная газета с заголовком "Do not left the buolding!!!" И текстом "Now, when the guard was able to keep the animatronics, people took them to Russia... pizzeria os now empty..." И нам выдают чек с зарплатой "100.50$" в дату "06-22-2015", далее на экране появляется надпись конец и через несколько секунд мы возвращаемся в меню. Эту игру можно скачать, перейдя по этой ссылке: http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-sparky-s-5/71095 |-| The Return To Sparky=TRTS (англ.)The same animatronics... the same night... but no energy.... Now you need to survive until 8 am. The pizzeria has no responsibility for the murder and dismemberment... Can you survive? Coming soon.. (рус.) Те-же аниматроники... те-же ночи... но нет энергии.... Теперь тебе нужно дожить до 8-ми часов. Пиццерия не несёт ответственности за убийства и расчленения... Сможешь-ли ты выжить? Скоро... The Return to Sparky (сокр. TRTS, рус. Возвращение Спарки) - новая игра от разработчика Mr.Sparky6666 (Mister Sparky6666) Здесь вы работаете в большой пиццерии с аниматрониками. Которые, как всегда хотят вас убить. Для того, что-бы от них спастись, нужно светить на них, точно так-же, как и на Фокси из FNaF 2. Иногда в вашем офисе может появиться пасхальный аниматроник Nightmare Sparky, для того, что-бы спастись от него, надо открыть и закрыть планшет с картой пиццерии. Если-же вы не успеете защититься от аниматроников, то они нападут на вас и будет конец игры. В игре так-же появился магазин, в котором можно купить: игрушку EvilBoy'я, игрушку Nightmare Sparky, четвёртую звезду. Что-бы получить токены, нужно пройти какую-нибудь ночь в игре. На данный момент есть пока демо игры. Эту игру можно скачать, перейдя по этой ссылке: http://gamejolt.com/games/the-return-to-sparky/116836#close Категория:Игры